runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Regulators
For justice! For the Regulators! -- Lord Admiral About us The Regulators is a clan founded by RS Leader and Silvabane on June the 5th 2010. Its aim is to make a fun and enjoyable experience for its clan members and help other clans in times of war. The leader RS Leader has many objectives which he would like to accomplish, including a working clan industry with a strong mix between skilling and combat, many powerful alliances which the clan can benefit from, lots of clan members and maybe a clan POC. But first clan the clan must gain more members. Recent News *5/5/10- The Regulators are formed by RS Leader and some of his friends. *7/5/10- The Regulators elect RS Leader as their leader (5 votes). *11/5/10- Clan put on wiki. *20/1/11- Became a sub-clan of Silvabane's CIS. *26/1/11- Activity has begun due to the return of the Wilderness. (Clan being reformed). Clan History The Formation The Formation During a trip to clan wars RS Leader and his mates form a clan named "The Regulators". At first it was only a clan wars clan for messing about in wars but because we liked reading about clans in unions we thought we would make it official. And so The Regulators were formed. Current State and affairs At the moment this clan is currently being reformed to desired expectations and getting prepared for the return of the Wilderness and the "Good 'ol days". Not much else is being released at the current moment. "I believe this could benefit the both of us.." While Silvabane and RS Leader were in the CIS clan chat RS Leader wanted to have a clan of his own and reform "The Regulators", because starting a clan in incredibly hard to do Silva offered to help out on one condition; If he became a sub clan of the CIS. This would benefit both clans in the future as the CIS is weak at this moment in time. Clan Government and Structure Government The current Regulators government is a Direct Democracy, In our Clan: *Everyone has a vote. *All high ranked members (captain +) can put in their name for leader. *Right to free speech. (put your own views on subjects) Structure Our Clan is made up of: *High Command - Leader and two sub-leaders of choice, the hardest rank to achieve. (General). *The High Council - Consists of five trusted people to help make decisions, rank is extremely hard to achieve. (Captain). *The Low Council - Consists of clan moderators (Lieutenants). *The rest of the ranks are gained from activity in the clan. **Sergeants - Highly active and trustworthy members. **Corporals - Active member. **Private - New Member. **Smiley - Pending Approval Squadrons Combat Squadron Made up of: *Rangers. *Magers. *Melee fighters. Skilling Squadron You guessed it! *Miners. *Lumberjacks. *Crafters. *Weapon and armour smiths. *Etc Leadership Squadron The Leaders. *High Command. *The High Council **Head Diplomat and Clan relations **Head of Security **Disaster Planning (Regards to Zerouh) **Tactical Leader **The Administrator *The Low Council How to sign up? #Message me on my Talk Page or on Silva's. #Message me or Silver in-game. #Email me at Alexizownage@Hotmail.co.uk Those are preferred ways. Clan Activities *Clan Wars (P2P) *KBD Hunting *Castle wars (New and improved!) *Clan Pest control *Random clan made activities. *Skilling *And much more! Alliances Current Alliances *Hopefully soon! Pending Alliances *Hopefully soon! Trivia *The name "The Regulators" is deprived from the Lincoln County Regulators which was a posse set up in New Mexico and was led by the in-famous Henry McCarty also known by many as "Billy the Kid". *The name "Regulators " is also deprived from the word "Regulate" which is to control or supervise. Pictures and Videos None as of yet. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans